The Fame Life
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Sequal to Every Step Of The Way. Follow the gang as they deal with being famous and everything that comes with it. Follow as they deal with fans, work and one  couple might not make it. Is it your favorite? Find out in The Fame Life


It's been 5 years since Troyella's wedding and boy has everyone's life changed. After college, the gang's life changed for the better. Troy and Chad are now pro basketball players for the LA Lakers, Zeke owns a five star restaurant, Jason is a well known photographer, and Ryan is a famous chorographer making up dances for some of the best singers. As for the girls well lets just say they are all in the same business. After they graduated college, the girls got signed to Hollywood Records (Don't own) and are now the hottest girl group to ever face the earth and they go as GASTK, which is just the first letter of each of their names.

Also Zeke and Sharpay are married along with Alexandra and Ryan. Chad and Taylor along with Jason and Kelsi are engaged. As for Troyella, well 2 years ago the two were blessed with a very beautiful baby boy and the two couldn't have been happier.

"Alright girls, great job today. You girls are all finished." Their manger said as they left the sound booth.

"Thank God. That was the longest 4 hours ever." Sharpay said as they sat in their lounge at the studio.

"Tell me about it, but I guess that the price you pay for being superstars." Kelsi said.

"Well let's be happy that the album is finally finished." Taylor said.

"Yeah and now we can start thinking about the two weddings we have coming up." Gabriella said smirking at Kelsi and Taylor.

"Wow Gabi eager are we." Kelsi said with a laugh.

"Yeah Gabs." Taylor said.

"Oh and like you two weren't the same way at my wedding." Gabriella said.

"Um no that was your sister and Shar."

"Hey!" Sharpay and Alex said as everyone laughed.

"Anyway I have some great news." Sharpay said with a smile.

"What is it Shar." Kelsi asked.

"Well…I'M PREGNANT!"

"Ahhh no way." The girls said as they started to jump up and down with Sharpay.

"Yeah I found out last week."

"Does Zeke know?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah he came with me to the hospital."

"Well I guess I have to tell my little secret too." Alex said as they all looked at her.

"What are you talking about sis." Gabriella asked.

"I'm pregnant too." Alex said with a smile.

"No way." The girls said as they all hugged her.

"OMG sis that's great. When did you find out?" Gabriella asked her sister with a smile.

"Same as Shar. And yes Ryan does know." Alex said.

"Lexi we're going to pregnant together." Sharpay said as they hugged.

"Yeah how far along are you?" Alex asked.

"8 weeks, you."

"I'm 4 weeks."

"Wow looks like a lot of stuff is going to happen this year." Taylor said as everyone nodded.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM*HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"Babe we're here." Gabriella shouted into her 5 bedroom mansion as her and the girls walked into the house.

"Momma!" A voice said as Gabriella looked to see her 2 year old son running towards her.

"Hey baby. How are you today?" Gabriella said as she picked her son up.

2 years ago on July 27th, Michael Trevor Bolton entered the world. Michael was just like both his parents. He was very active and loved to have fun. He was also for smart for his age. He looked just like Troy but the only difference is that he has Gabriella's hair. Michael or Mike for short loves to play basketball like Troy but is a totally momma's boy.

"Good. I pway with daddy today." Michael said with a smile.

"Really. Well speaking of your dad. Where is he and your uncles?" Gabriella asked her son as he pointed to the living room.

Walking into the living room, the girls saw all the guys watching TV.

"Hey baby." The girls said as they sat next to their guy and kissed them.

"Hi, how was it at the studio." Troy asked Gabriella as he put his arm around her.

"Long, but good. We finished the album so." Gabriella said palcing her son on the floor by his toys.

"Yeah oh and congrats Ry and Zeke." Taylor said as they looked confused.

"On what." They both asked.

"Alex and Shar told us about them being pregnant." Kelsi said.

"No way." The guys said as they girls nodded.

"Congrats guys." Chad said as he patted their backs.

"And believe it or not we are only a month apart." Sharpay said.

"Wow looks like Mike will get two cousins at the same time." Jason said as they all laughed.

"Hey Troyella any advice." Ryan asked.

"Yeah be prepared to lose your sleep, before and after the baby. Because when her cravings start to kick in that's all she wrote." Troy said.

"Hey it wasn't that bad." Gabriella said hitting his chest.

"Please you woke me up at 3 am once because you wanted a pb and jelly sandwich." Troy said as they all laughed.

"Correction your son wanted it, not me." Gabriella said as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Anyways I have a feeling one of you guys are going to be having twins." Gabriella said.

"How do you know?" Zeke asked.

"It has something to do with being a twin. It always skips one of the twins. Our mom was a twin and our aunt only had on kid." Gabriella said.

"Yeah and since Brie and I only had one kid, one of you are having twins." Troy said as the two couples looked at each other.

"Well it looks like we are in for a very interesting year." Chad said as everyone nodded.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM*HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"I can't believe how big this year is going to be. I mean we have two weddings and two babies." Troy said as him and Gabriella laid on the couch with Mike.

"Tell me about it. Hey has Chad told you when his and Taylor's wedding date is." Gabriella asked Troy.

"No, Taylor didn't tell you." Troy said looking at her.

"No, I guess they didn't chose one yet." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I mean they've only been engaged 3 months. And isn't Kelsi and Jason's in September." Troy asked.

"Yep. Man I feel for my sis and Shar, they are going to be pregnant for the wedding." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Yeah they are going to lose it." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Bewa!" Mike said as he ran to his dog that had walked into the room.

"Remember when you got Bella for me." Gabriella said looking up at Troy.

"Yeah I got her when you were 5 months along. She was are little watch dog for when I was away playing with the team." Troy said as he petted the German Sheppard's head.

"Momma I tired." Mike said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Aw come here sweetie, lets go get you to bed okay." Gabriella said as her son placed his head on her.

"I'll meet you upstairs." Troy said as Gabriella nodded.

After cleaning up downstairs, Troy walked towards his son's room which was a Car's theme room. When he went into the room, he saw his son sound asleep on his mother's chest as she sang to him which made his heart melt.

"Is he sleep?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded.

Placing him on his pillow, Gabriella kissed his forehead before letting Troy do the same.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Troy said as he hugged Gabriella as they looked at their son.

"Yes but I love hearing it."

"Well I love you very much." Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too baby." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

**Well there the first one. I have a feeling that it wasn't that good but it will get better bear with me. Please review.**


End file.
